I still love you too
by greysgirl37
Summary: Derek, Meredith, Mark and Addison were friends growing up, what happens when Addison starts a rumor about Meredith? What happens 8 years later when Derek and Meredith meet again? chapter 13 and 14 are up 15 is coming soon! R
1. The kiss that killed my plan

Discalmer- I don't own anthing :( i wish i could,

Reviews welcome, the more reviews the more chapters:) love ya greygirl37

Meredith sat on the stool in the bar, she was going to drink the pain away one drink at a time even if it killed her in the process. Her and Derek broke up earlier that morning. Addison told Derek that she was cheating on him, why the hell would she cheat on Derek? They had been going steady for the last year. Meredith had always thought that Addison was jealous of her relationship with Derek, but she never thought that her best friend would totally screw up her plans for her future with Derek. Why was she thinking about Derek? She ordered another drink before noticing Derek walk into the crowed bar. He walked closer to her, he was mad, no he was pissed.

"Meredith, what the hell are you doing?"Derek tried to keep his voice down.

"Don't worry about me! You believed Addison! You're an ass Derek, will you just leave me alone." Meredith screamed. She didn't care if she was making a scene, Derek had broke up with her at graduation! Can you believe that? At freaking' graduation.

Meredith jumped off the stool, she was going to leave, she just didn't care anymore.

Meredith ran to her car, Derek was not far behind her.

"Meredith, please stop!"Derek yelled.

"Derek, dammit will you just leave me alone! I'm not your priorities anymore, that is Addison." Meredith screamed as she jumped into her car and locked the door.

Meredith sat there her eyes brimmed with tears, she loved him, she longed for him, but she wasn't going to cave into him or Addison. She turned the key and left. Derek stood in the dust as he let her go.

* * *

8 years later.

"Yang, Stevens, Grey, O'maliy." the resident yelled into the buzzing locker room.

"So, who do we got?" Meredith asked the short man.

"Baily, end of the hall." The short man looked at her and snickered.

Christina, Meredith, George and Izzie walked up to there resident.

"Great, my interns."Baily mumbled.

Suddenly Baily's pager went off. She read it and started to run.

"Come on people! We don't have all day here!" Baily yelled as they ran on the roof of the hospital.

"Pamela Marie feel off her horse and have been seving, no past history of any nervous desies." The EMT filled them in.

"Great work team! O'maliy, your with Dr. Burke, Yang your in the pit, Grey you get Pamela up to CT." Baliy ordered her interns.

"Um, ma'am, what do I do?" Izzie asked.

"Honey, you'll be doing rectal exams." Baily told her.

* * *

Meredith sat down at the lunch table.

"Pamela is such a pain in the ass." Meredith whined.

"Your complaining about girls with spraned ankels, while I'm am sticking my fingers up peoples butts." Izzie whined

All the interns fell silent, nobody moved, nobody talked. They were all shocked to hear Meredith's pagers go off.

"Dammit, what the hell does this kid need now." Meredith growned.

"It's about time u get here." Pamela's father raised his voice.

"Well I'm here now." Meredith replyed.

"The nurse told us that she might need an operation? Is that ture?" her parents stold up and asked,

"I... um... Im a doctor, but im not her doctor so I will go get him for you."Meredith stutered.

Meredith caught Bailey in the hall franticaly searching for another paitents file.

"Pamelas parents have questions, do you talk to them or do I get Burke?" Meredith asked.

"No Burkes not on the case anymore that has been handed over to the new attending, Dr. Shepard." Baily pointed to Derek.

Meredith stood there in shock, she hadn't seen Derek Shepard in over seven years. Why in the world would he stummble back into her life now, she took a quick exit as soon as he saw her. Oh crap, not now, not here.

"Meredith, Meredith wait!" Derek yelled to her.

Meredith kept walking how was she going to face him? She opened the door to the stair well.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Meredith asked a little pissed.

"Meredith I got an offer from the chief, I didn't know you worked here."Derek answered truthfully.

"I hope you don't just show up here and expect me to forgive you." Meredith told him.

"Addison told me everything, the lie, the rumors everything, im so sorry I didn't believe you." Derek apoligized.

"Meredith couldn't speak, she just leaned in closer, their lips met, she couldn't stop herself now. She had an urge to just rip his colathes off right then and there. She stopped herself.

"No, No this can't happen! I can't do this."Meredith ran out of the stair well.

Derek stood there savoring the taste of her lips, he couldn't let her walk out again, he wouldn't, he couldn't.


	2. The heart won't lie or will it

Disclamber-I don't own anything

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, don't worry Meredith and Derek don't just fall right back into love it will take time.

_Derek stood there savoring the taste of her lips, he couldn't let her walk out again, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

* * *

_

Meredith opened the door to her mothers house. Sure it did have quiet the coat of dust, but she didn't know when she might have time to clean it. She looked at the wall, there was old pictures hanging on the wall. They were of her, her mom, her dad and Elizabeth. She never knew Lizzie that well, Lizzie died when she was five, that's when their parents had got their divorce.

Meredith passed the pictures, all of them, she hated pictures. She never hated pictures till her parents split. When she left for high school she swore that she would never come back. She was going to live in NY and never come back to Seattle. Then the rumors started, her life in NY was ruined. She left there, and went to Boston. She left Boston and went to med school, and now she was back in Seattle.

Why the hell does this happen to me? Meredith thought. She pulled a glass off the shelf and poured herself some pop that she had bought on her trip to Seattle. She took a sip, it wasn't what she wanted, she wanted Tequila.

Meredith walked up to the bar, she knew this one her mom would come here after long shifts at the hospital. She walked into the bar. Her mind focused on one thing and one thing only tequila.

"Ten shots of tequila." Meredith demanded the bartender.

"Okay." The bartender walked away.

She sat the waiting, she had a one track mind tonight. Nothing was going to stop her from reuniting with her but friend tequila, well that's what she thought.

* * *

Derek's POV

I can't believe it she's still as beautiful as she was when she lived in NY. Why did she not pull away when I kissed her? Maybe I still have a chance? Dammit you idiot you don't think she's really going to fall right back into your arms do you? I need something, I need tequila. Derek picked up his keys and left.

He didn't know where he was going to go? He had only been in Seattle for a week. He remembered the small bar not to far away from the hospital.

* * *

Meredith was now on her 13th shot. She felt a little dizzy, her vision blurring. Not to far away a man was getting ready to try to charm her.

"Hey babe." The man said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"GET OFF!" Meredith pushed him away.

"Oh, now you want to play hard to get?"The man teased playfully.

"Will you get your sorry drunk ass off of me!" Meredith yelled.

Derek walked up to the window, he watched the man. He didn't know what he was feeling right now, anger, jealousy. He didn't know he just reacted. He opened the door. He walked over to the man.

"Get off of her." Derek stated.

"Oh, what are you her boyfriend!" The man laughed as he tried to pull her off the stool.

"I told you! Get your hands off of her!" Derek yelled.

"What if I don't?" The man asked grouping her ass.

Derek didn't care to warn him anymore. Derek pulled him by the top of his shirt and punched him. The man feel to the ground. Derek looked back at Meredith who was not very pleased that he hit the man. Derek was taken by surprise when the man shot his fist right into his gut.

"When I want a woman, I get her." The man stuttered.

"Get lost freak, before I hit you again." Derek stated.

The man gave in and left. Derek looked back at Meredith, he shook his head, she was about two shots from being out cold. He sat on the stool next to her.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked concerned.

"I'm drinking, what the hell do you think I'm doing." Meredith yelled.

"Meredith, you shouldn't do that to yourself." Derek told her.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" Meredith raised her voice.

Meredith downed another shot, she winced as the liquid ran down her throat.

"Another Joe." Meredith demanded.

"Don't get her anything. Here is the bill." Derek told him as he pulled the money out of his pocket.

"Derek, your not my boyfriend! You can't tell me what to do." Meredith stated drunkenly

"I might not be your boyfriend, but I could hope that you think of me as a friend." Derek stated.

* * *

Meredith just about passed out about before she got to Derek's car. He put her in the front seat and buckled her in. He was headed to her house. He just moved here but she had told him when they were together about the house, where it was etc.

Derek stopped outside what he thought was Meredith's house. She stirred a little, and feel back to sleep. He pulled the keys out of the purse that she had with her.

Derek walked around to the other side of the jeep. He picked her up he packed her into the house. He packed her upstairs, and found what he thought was her room. He pulled the blankets down and placed her on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her. He sat down beside her on the bed. He missed watching her sleep, she looked like an angel. He pulled a stray piece of hair out of her face as he stood up, he walked out of the room, she would be in misery when she woke up.

Derek walked downstairs and sat down on the couch. He pulled his legs up to lay down. He looked at the empty house. How could she live here? He soon drifted off.

* * *

Derek awoke to the sounds of an almost sober Meredith vomiting in the kitchen trash can.

"Dammit." Meredith mumbled.

Derek got off the couch and walked out into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't drink like that its not good for you." Derek stated.

"Yeah, you did this, you broke me, now this is the way I deal with things. So if your going to stick around get used to it." Meredith told him.

"Why didn't you pull away from me when I kissed you?" Derek asked walking over to sit on the stool.

Meredith didn't answer, she pulled out a half eaten bag of lays potato chips. Derek got off the stool, he walked over, and snagged the bag away from her.

"This is nothing you should be eating for breakfast." Derek told her rolling up the bag and sitting it on the counter.

"I have to tell you that I'm glad you came in when you did." Meredith told him.

"You sit I'll make you breakfast." Derek told her pushing her to where he was sitting a couple minutes ago.

Meredith reached for the chips.

"Don't you dare." Derek told her a smile forming on her face.

Meredith wrinkled her nose and put the bag back. She sat there watching Derek cook, every now and then he would ask where things were.

"Why did you kiss me?" Meredith blurted.

"Pardon." Derek stated.

"You heard me." Meredith stated.

"I don't know, I guess time has made my heart grow fonder of you. After you left I hit rock bottom. Then finally Addison told me the truth, then I couldn't think straight I missed you. I missed waking up with you in my arms. So I really don't know why I did it I guess I still have feelings for you." Derek told her forgetting about the eggs that were frying in the pan.

"Um.. Derek!" Meredith giggled as she pointed at the egg in the pan.

"Shit!" Derek shouted turning red.

"Derek, I didn't pull away because, I didn't want to. It was you, the kiss just felt right, I felt like I was paralyzed, but us together can't happen, you're my boss." Meredith told him.

"I know." Derek gritted his teeth as he lied. He knew he couldn't deny his feelings for her.

There was an silence before Meredith broke the ice.

"I have to get some roommates." She shook her head and laughed.

"Why don't I stay here?" Derek offered.

"Well... I guess that you could." Meredith told him.

"Good, you need someone to cook good food for you." Derek teased.

"You do have the day off right?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Meredith answered.

"Good, we need to do some cleaning up this place looks horrible." Derek stated.

to be continued

love ya, greygirl37

PS love the reviews more please:)


	3. I can't but I have to for my sanity

Meredith sat and looked at the boxes that were sitting in front of her. She didn't want to go through them, they were just full of old moldy pictures of her past. She looked over at Derek, how was she going to live in a house, with the man who she lost her virginity to. This was going to be quiet the struggle. She needed another roommate, a female roommate. She sighed, looking back down at the boxes.

"What's wrong?"Derek asked.

"Oh, its nothing."Meredith answered lying through her teeth.

Derek looked back down at the open box in front of him, how was he going to do this? It was going to be hard enough working beside her in the OR, now he was going to try living with her. This was going to be difficult, he wasn't going to give up on her, she would come around she still had feelings for him, he was just going to give her some space.

"Do we have to go through these? Can't we just throw them out?" Meredith asked.

"I won't throw them out, but if you want we can go through them together." Derek offered.

"Okay, I guess." Meredith answered.

"Well, come on, I don't bite." Derek told her.

Meredith pretended to whine a little before walking over and plopping herself on the sofa. She kept at least an hand with between the two of them. She wished that she could get closer to him. She longed for him. She was falling for him, she couldn't help but move closer. Was he noticing?

Derek could feel her pulling closer. He just kept going through the box. He was enjoying the company, she was going to come around, and when she did, he would be there waiting with willing arms.

* * *

Derek looked up at the clock.

"Its going on noon, do you want to go get something?" Derek looked over at her and asked.

"Um... sure, lets go to Subway." Meredith relied.

"Okay." Derek said getting up.

Meredith watched him walk away, she took a deep breath, why could she not breath around him. She was like a poor helpless animal when he was around. She stood up and walked up the stairs. When she got there she fell onto her bed. Dammit, why was she trying to stop herself.

Derek stood by the door texting on his blackberry.

ADD-So has she forgiven me yet?

DER-No, and personally I don't think she ever will.

MAR-Is she still as hat as she was?

ADD-Hey your wife is still on here.

DER-Hey got to go talk to you both in a couple days, Meredith will come around.

Meredith walked down stairs her hair combed, and make up applied.

"You didn't have to put make up on." Derek stated.

"I never leave the house without it anymore." Meredith told him.

Derek and Meredith got in the car and drove away.

"So, out of the two who would you rather have living with us? Dr. Stevens, or Dr. Yang?" Meredith asked.

"Tough choice." Derek pondered.

"Just pick one!" Meredith spat playfully.

"Oh... well, I think Dr. Stevens."Derek answered her.

"I thought so to, I think yang has her own apartment right now." Meredith answered.

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. They reached the Subway.

"So do you want to go in or take it home?" Derek asked.

"Lets go in." Meredith said.

Derek go out, he walked next to Meredith. She looked up, her hand traveled closer to his. Derek felt her touch his hand, he looked down at her to see if it was okay. He grasped her hand. She looked up and smiled at him. Derek opened the door to Subway and walked in, Meredith didn't even let go of his grasp. She didn't want to. She wanted to hold onto him forever. They ordered, when they got up to pay Meredith still didn't let go. Derek didn't either. The girl behind the counter smiled.

"Thank you." Derek said as he picked up the subs.

Meredith looked down at her hand. She quickly pulled it away, when she did her smile faded. She wanted to hold onto his hand forever. They went along with it, they ate then they left. They didn't talk to each other the rest of the day.

* * *

It was dawning 10:00. Meredith walked in to the living room where Derek sat on the couch.

"Come on I'll show you what rooms you have to choose from." Meredith stated.

Derek followed her up stairs. He could help but stair at her.

"The room at the end of the hall is mine, and the one next to mine is open, and the one right her is open." Meredith opened the door.

"I think I'll take the one at the end of the hall." Derek stated.

"Well the upstairs bathroom is in the master bedroom, or as you can call it my room. Please knock before you open my door or the bathroom door." Meredith warned him.

"Okay, I think im going to go to bed tomorrow should be a good day at the hospital."Derek commented before disappearing into his room.

"Meredith stood in the hall extremely confused. She looked down at her bare feet. Suddenly the rain started to pour, the wind became violent. Derek walked out of his room in his boxers.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were still out here." Derek lied, he knew she was in the hall that's why he walked out of his room.

"I didn't know there was going to be a storm." Meredith stated, stairing at Derek.

Suddenly the lightening flashed, it was followed by thunder. Meredith hated the thunder. Her face became pale.

"I think that I'm going to go to bed." Meredith stated her voice a little shaky.

"Okay." Derek said walking back into his room.

Meredith changed her clothes and slipped into bed, another bolt of lightening hit and was followed by thunder. Meredith jumped out of bed and ran into the hall. She heard the thunder again. She ran just a little bit faster. She ran into Derek's room. He saw her come in. He lifted up his blanket.

"Derek, I'm scared." Meredith didn't know if she was scared or if she really just want to be close to him.

"Its okay." Derek strocked her head.

To be continued

love ya greygirl37


	4. One slip and soon the world will know

Just to answer questions from reviews in the last chapter Meredith wasn't really scared of the storm, she just wanted to be with Derek.

* * *

"Derek wake up. We have to go to work." Meredith stated. 

Meredith ran out of his room, what had she done? Why did she sleep with him? For the life of her she couldn't remember what she did last night. Why did you sleep with him? You know that your caving into his charm. Meredith feel onto her bed. She pulled on a pair of jeans. She searched through the drawer and found her Dartmouth tee shirt. She pulled it on and walked out into the hall, Derek stood there.

"You ready?" He asked her.

Meredith shock her head. They walked downstairs and walked out of the house. She looked at the cars, then back at Derek.

"I don't think we should go to work in the same car." Meredith told him.

"Why, were just roommates correct." Derek told her a smile on his face.

"Um... yeah."Meredith shock her head.

"Good, then its my car today." Derek said walking down the step.

* * *

How in the world am I supposed to ride in a car with him without losing my mind. Meredith followed him to the car. She opened her door and got in. She turned and smiled at him.

* * *

I hope she knows that's she driving me insane with that damb smile. I don't think I can keep myself from ripping her clothes off much longer. Derek thought to himself as he turned the key over and shifted the car into drive. He turned his head around once more, once again the smile, it was intoxicating, and so damb cute.

* * *

"Hey Izzie I'm looking for another roommate." Meredith spat, only thinking about one thing, Derek. 

"Your telling me why?"Izzie asked.

"I don't know I need another female in the house."Meredith looked at her pouting.

"Well I guess I will take you up on that offer, they couple above me have had sex every night since I moved into that damb motel." Izzie whined.

"Good, you can move in tonight." Meredith told her with an I-owe-you-big-time look.

"So who is the other person living in the house? I'm guessing it's a guy." Izzie pondered.

"You'll have to see." Meredith said as her pager went off.

Meredith got up and left the locker room.

* * *

"I'll bet you 50 bucks its that new attending Dr. Shepard."Cristina chimed in. 

"Why would an attending be living in a house full of interns?" George asked.

"I heard they used to date when Meredith was in high school and he was in collage." Cristina gossiped.

"Now that you say that I'm not going to bet." Izzie said getting up.

"I know for a fact that the other is Shepard, they came to work this morning in the same car." Alex mumbled.

"You paged?" Meredith questioned.

* * *

"Yes I did, I need to talk with you privately." Derek said pulling her into an empty conference room. 

"Yes Dr. Shepard." Meredith stated when he closed the door.

"Meredith we need to talk about us." Derek mumbled.

"Us?" Meredith could feel her palms get sweaty.

"I can't take this anymore, I can't lie to myself. The more I lie the more I can't think about anything but you. Meredith, your smile it drives me insane, when you talk I can't help but smile. When I see you walking around the house I have to lie to myself, I have to tell myself you don't feel that way, you don't have feelings for her. Dammit, Meredith I love you, I can't help but love you." Derek spewed as Meredith started to cry.

"Derek, I love you to, I wasn't really scared of the thunder I just wanted to be close to you." Meredith mumbled as she started to laugh.

The two stood there for about two minutes just laughing at each other, they were both in tears.

"Your mascara is running." Derek smiled.

"What are you laughing at you made me cry!" Meredith blurted.

"Only because I love you." Derek answered.

Derek wiped a tear away from her cheek. She looked up at him, he came closer, soon their lips touched, Derek's hands traveled down her back, soon his kisses trailed down her neck.

"No Derek, if we are going to try this work has to be strictly professional." Meredith warned him.

"Okay." Derek said as he kissed her on the cheek then traveled to her neck, Meredith laughed as she pushed him away.

"Home." Meredith teased as she walked out the door.

* * *

"So how do I get to your house?"Izzie asked. 

"Oh, you can just ride with me today and by tommorw you should know the way." Meredith told her.

"Okay." Izzie just waited to see if what Cristina said was true.

Meredith and Izzie walked out to see Derek waiting for them in the lobby. Meredith walked over to him. She smiled at him that intoxicating smile. Derek just smiled back. Izzie stood wide eyed, the rumor was true. Alex was right.

* * *

"So this is your room, the room at the end of the hall is mine, the room right there is Derek's. The up stairs bathroom is in the master bedroom, knock before you come in please." Meredith ran over the rules. 

"Okay, I guess I'll just un pack." Izzie stated.

Meredith shock her head as she walked downstairs. She saw Derek sitting on the stool waiting for her.

"Its about time." Derek smiled at her.

"Oh, poor baby!" Meredith teased.

"You bet I am." Derek said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Derek! Can't you wait?" Meredith laughed.

"I had to wait all day. Do you know how hard that is?" Derek asked laughing.

Meredith giggled as Derek kissed her. Soon his kisses traveled down her neck. Then on her chest. She didn't want him to stop. She quickly pushed him away when she saw Izzie standing in the kitchen.

"You know what? You two could get a room." Izzie stated.

Meredith turned red, but Derek was the worst. He acted like his father had just walked in on him and his girlfriend trying to make it to second base.

Derek walked up stairs, I can't believe she walked in. I wish Meredith would get her posterior up here.

"So sleeping with the boss." Izzie stated as soon as Derek was out of sight.

"Don't go there you don't know our history." Meredith told her.

"History, so you two have a history." Izzie stated.

"We dated along time ago." Meredith admitted.

"Really!" Izzie asked.

"I'm not telling you anything else." Meredith stated as she walked upstairs.

* * *

Meredith walked into her room to see Derek spraled out on her bed. She smiled playfully. 

"What are you doing in my bed?" Meredith asked playfully.

"Waiting." Derek smiled back at her.

She walked over to the side of the bed that Derek was on. He pulled her close, their lips met, Derek let his mouth travel down her neck, and onto her chest.

* * *

Izzie looked at the phone it was 10:00, but she was going to call anyway. She dialed cristina's number and waited for her to pick up. 

'Hello." Cristina mumbled.

"You were right, the other roommate is Dr. Shepard, and the rumors about her past are true." Izzie gossiped.

"Are they sleeping together?" Asked cristina.

"Yeah." Izzie answered.

Meredith lay on the bed, she was almost out of breath, she missed Derek. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled a tiered smile.

"I missed this." Meredith mumbled.

"I missed it to." Derek replied.

"Derek, I love you." Meredith mumbled.

"I love you to." Derek whispered in her ear.

To be continued

love ya greygirl37


	5. She can't be

To all my loyal readers, Thanks for all the great reviews love ya greygirl37

* * *

Meredith awoke, her legs tangled with Derek's then it dawned on her. Meredith looked at the sleeping man next to her, Then over at the clock. She pulled herself out of bed.

"Do you have to go." Derek asked his eyes still closed tightly.

"I have to go to work, you stay in bed, you need your sleep."Meredith whispered.

"So do you." Derek mumbled as he grabbed her arms to pull her back onto the bed.

"Derek! No! I have to go to work." Meredith giggled.

Derek stopped and looked at her, she never changed she was the same beautiful girl that he had dumped at graduation. I was so stupid. Derek thought to himself. Meredith leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm going to go, I love you." Meredith said walking out the door.

"I love you to." Derek called out.

* * *

"When I told you that the couple above me kept me up all night with there loud sex, what the hell were you thinking about?" Izzie asked Meredith on the way to the hospital.

Meredith just turned and smiled at her.

"Don't answer that. I probably don't want to know." Izzie said.

"Izzie, please keep this between you and I." Meredith tried to ask but it came out more of a statement.

"The rest of the ride was quiet ever now and then they would ask each other questions.

* * *

"You did great work Dr. Grey." Burke praised his young intern.

"Thank you Dr. Burke. Oh Crap!" Meredith said as she looked down at her watch.

Meredith took off, she told Derek she would be home tonight, and it was 5:00 at night. She ran to the payphone in the cafeteria. She picked it up and dialed her house.

"Hello." Derek answered.

"Derek, I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier." Meredith said.

"It's okay, you're an intern, I know what its like."Derek reassure her.

"Thank you, I'll be home soon."Meredith stated.

"Okay, I love you."Derek stated.

"Love you to bye." Meredith said as she hung up the phone.

Meredith looked at the clock it was going to be a long hour.

* * *

Derek looked up at the clock, he had five minutes before Meredith got home. He looked at his hands how was he going to tell her? He couldn't deal with this right now and neither could Meredith. She was going to hate him when she found out.

* * *

Meredith pulled up to the house, she knew Derek had fixed dinner. She smelt it. It smelt so good. She loved it when he cooked for her. She walked into the house, she saw Derek passed out on the couch. Meredith suddenly didn't feel that hungry. She walked over and threw a blanket on Derek and went to bed.

* * *

Meredith hit the button on the alarm. She turned over to see Derek sleeping soundly beside her. She couldn't wake him. He needed his sleep and she needed to get to work. She kissed him as she got up. She walked out of the house, got in the car and left.

To be continued

Love ya greygirl37


	6. Her name is Meredith, Meredith Grey

Meredith was standing on the railing of the ferry. Suddenly the ferry blew. Meredith was thrown agenst the wall of the ferry by the force. Everything went black.

* * *

Derek's slumber was inturpted by the ring of the phone beside their bed.

"Hello." Derek mumbled.

"Derek, this is chief Webber. There has been a teribble ferry wreck, and we need all the help we can get, you and Dr. Grey need to come imedetly." The chief demanded.

"Meredith left the house this morning at five, she should be there."Derek imedetly thought the worst.

Derek hung up the phone, Meredith left this morning, she wasn't at the house, she wasn't at the hospital, she had to be on the ferry. Derek pulled on the jeans and tee shirt that he wore yesterday and quickly left the house.

* * *

Derek arrived on the scean, he quicly went to work cheaking everybody that was brought to him. An hour had passed and Meredith was still missing. Derek was getting a little freaked now, where could she be? He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to know where she was.

Not far away two interns from Mercy West were searching the deak's for any more people.

"Hey I found someone." One of the interns yelled.

"Does she have a pulse?" The female intern asked.

"Yeah, barely." He repiled.

The two young interns picked up the limp body of Meredith and packed her off the ferry. They were met by a gurney and an ambulance. The female intern got into the ambulance and rode away with her.

* * *

Derek kept helping people, hoping that Meredith would come out of nowhere, safe and unharmed.

"Dr. Webber." Derek called out.

"What?" Dr. Webber said a little preocupied.

"Have you seen her?" Derek asked.

"No." The chief stated, he was just as worried as Derek was.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and most of the scean was clean. Derek franticlly searched the remaninig victims, nothing, Meredith was nowhere to be seen.

"You need to go home." The chief put his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Chief, she would have came in to work, she wouldn't have just left without telling me."Derek spewed tring not to cry.

"Derek, I know, but you need to go home."The chief told him.

Derek looked him in the eye.

"No, I have to claim her if she was found." Derek told him thinking that maybe she was found.

* * *

Derek watched as Alex brought out a load of pictures, and pined them to the board.

"People, these are all of the victims at this hospital, if you can't find the people your looking for Mercy West is posting right now." Alex told them as he stood back and watched them look for there loved ones.

Derek waited till most everyone had cleared the board. He searched the unknown faces of the people who had survived. Meredith wasn't one. He hung his head, he was afraid to look at the other side of the board. He looked up at the faces, he searched carefully, no she wasn't there. He walked back to his seat, he burried his head in his hands and cried. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't.

* * *

Jeremy sat beside Meredith's bed. It had been two hours since they had posted pictures, and nobody had clamed her. Suddenly Jeremy watched her start to move. He stood up.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" Jeremy asked.

Meredith didn't say anything, her eyes started to flutter open. She closed them quickly when she saw the bright light over her head.

Derek walked into an crowded room at Mercy West. He saw the board with the remaining pictures, he walked closer. When he got over to the board there were several pictures on the side of the dead. Then he looked at the other side. Derek saw her, she had been found, she was alive. He quickly pulled the picture off the board and took it over to the intern.

"I know her." Derek said his voice a little shaky.

Suddenly the interns pager went off, she saw that it was the Jane Does room number.

"Sir, what is her name?" The intern questioned.

"Meredith... Meredith Grey." Derek stuttered as the girl ran back into the ER.

To be continued

Love ya

greygirl37


	7. Were going to be parents CRAP

"You paged." the female intern said.

"Yeah, she woke up, she's asking for someone by the name of Derek, but she wouldn't tell me her name." Jeremy told her.

"Someone claimed her." The woman told him.

"Did you get his name by chance?" Jeremy asked her.

"No, but he looks like he could be her boyfriend, or her brother." The girl told him.

"Well lets go get him."Jeremy said

The two interns walked down the halls of Mercy West. He reached the room and the girl pointed him out. Once Derek noticed them he was there as soon as possible.

* * *

"Sir, she just woke up and she is asking for someone by the name of Derek? Do you know who that is?" Jeremy asked.

"That's me, I'm her boyfriend." Derek stated.

"Okay, well she and the baby." Jeremy was cut off.

"Baby?"Derek questioned.

"Yes, she is about three days, our hospital has a very good lab so we could do the tests again if that is needed." Jeremy told him.

"No."Derek stated running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, she was asking for you so follow me and I'm sure that she can go home in a couple hours." Jeremy told him.

Derek followed the two interns down the hall. She was pregnant, she was going to have a baby, his baby. Derek felt warm in side. He was going to be a father. He reached her room, and the doctors walked in. Meredith was sitting up in the bed repeatedly pressing the call button on the bed.

* * *

"It's about time you guys get here! I want to leave. I have to call Derek, I have to call Richard, they are probably worried sick about me."Meredith's rambling was cut short, when Derek walked into the room.

Derek walked closer to the bed, Meredith sat there waiting for him to pull her into his arms and tell her that it was okay.

"Please, never let me leave without telling you again."Meredith whispered in his ear.

"Okay."Derek told her as he pulled her away just enough to kiss her.

Meredith walked out of Mercy West her arm bands still dangling on her arm. She held onto Derek's hand for dear life. They got into Derek's tiny little BMW, and drove away.

"Meredith when they ran tests on you, they found out that you are pregnant." Derek told her hoping that she wouldn't blow up on him.

"I was thinking about that when I was on the ferry, I just hoped that maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be true, I mean, I do want to have kids just not right now. Life as an intern is going to be more complicted with a screaming baby."Meredith said hoping Derek wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"I know, but I don't want our baby to grow up in a home of strangers, and I won't let you get an abortion."Derek stated.

"So were going to do this, were going to be parents."Meredith stated.

"Yeah, I think so."Derek was scared now, he was going to bed a dad.

* * *

"Its good to know that your okay, I still want you to take the week off. You will return next Sunday." the chief told her.

"Okay." Meredith let out a long sigh.

"Derek, you will also be off for the week, I want you to take care of her." The chief said.

"I will." Derek told them as they left the chiefs office.

to be continued

love ya

greygirl37


	8. living on Ritz and baby names

Derek awoke the sound of the toilet flushing. It was only Tuesday and Meredith was already getting the brute of morning sickness. Derek got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door.

"How long have you been up?" Derek asked walking into the bathroom.

Meredith feel to her knees and started to barf again.

"About a half an hour."Meredith mumbled.

"Your cold." Derek stated gently caressing her back.

Meredith sat on the floor. Derek sat next to her.

"Derek I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant." Meredith leaned onto his chest.

"What ever made you think I would marry you right now. Meredith I love you, and in the future when we are both ready we will get married, and our little baby will be right there with us." Derek stated caressing her head.

"Derek, I love you." Meredith stated.

"I love you too." Derek stated.

* * *

"Anyone know where I can find a cheap apartment?" Izzie asked the other interns in the locker room.

"What Meredith's house isn't such a great place after all."Cristina spat.

"You try to sleep when Meredith and Derek are having a snoring contest in the middle of the night, then top that off with puking in the morning."Izzie whined.

"You could come and stay with me."George offered.

"I'll take anything I can get."Izzie stated.

* * *

"You need to eat Mer." Derek told her sitting down on the couch.

"I am, will you please pass the crackers." Meredith stated.

Derek looked down at the half eaten box of Ritz crackers. He smiled at her. She was cute, she looked so content. Derek got up and walked to the kitchen. He picked up the box of fruit loops that sat on the counter, he poured himself a bowl, he looked down at the O's floating around in the bowl, he felt guilty, he knocked her up and now she was living on ritz crackers while he was pigging out of cereal.

He sat on the stool at the bar, eating his fruit loops, he was mean. He finished his cereal and walked into the living room.

"What are you watching?" Derek asked.

"Sabrina the teenage witch."Meredith stated with a ritz in her mouth.

"Oh, can I watch it with you." Derek asked.

"Sure."Meredith sat up just enough so Derek could sit behind her.

Meredith and Derek lay on the couch, neither one moved until Derek moved so Meredith was now sitting on his lap. Meredith pulled his arms from behind her back, and placed them on her stomach.

"If it's a girl whats your favorite name?" Meredith asked.

"Um, I haven't thought much about baby names, but I would have to say Isabella. What about you?" Derek asked.

"I was thinking, Elizabeth or Blair. What about a boy?" Meredith asked.

"Um, how about Tucker, or Matt." Derek answered.

"I was thinking Dean or Jason." Meredith stated.

"What do you think the sex is going to be? I know there's along time till we find out, but what do you think it is." Derek asked.

"I don't know, To make a guess I think it's a little girl." Meredith stated looking up at him.

"I'm hoping for a boy, but boy or girl it don't matter as long as the baby and its mom is okay." Derek stated caressing her head.

"I love you."Meredith murmured.

"I love you too."Derek stated.

to be continued

love ya greygirl37


	9. dancing with coffee ice cream

Okay here's your chance to help me pick a name for their baby, when you write your review give a few suggestions and my friend and I will pick our favorites. Love ya greygirl37 and her friend lol :)

* * *

It was Thursday morning, and Meredith was up vomiting and Derek was right there with her. Holding her hair and comforting her when she was done. 

"Are you okay?" Derek asked when she was finally done.

"Yeah." Meredith answered.

"So what do you want to do today?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, maybe go to the store and store up on some ritz." Meredith stated.

"Okay, I think we can do that." Derek smiled.

Derek was truly happy, this would be her first venture out of the house since Sunday. Derek watched Meredith sit on the bed, she doesn't think she'll make a good mom but I beg to differ, she will make one of the best mothers in the world.

"Hello! Derek! Are you going to get ready to go?" Meredith questioned.

"Oh, yeah just give me a minute." Derek said.

Derek walked out into the hall and into the room that was supposed to be his.

"Derek, I think you should move your clothes in here."Meredith yelled from the other room.

Derek looked down at suit cases on the floor. He picked them up and packed them into Meredith's bedroom. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

* * *

"What else do we need besides ritz?" Derek asked. 

Meredith just walked along the side of the buggy.

"Hello! Mer are you in there?"Derek asked.

"Yes I'm here, I'm just trying to think about what else we might need." Meredith stated walking slower till she was standing next to Derek.

Meredith stopped as soon as she saw the sight of the dryers coffee ice cream.

"We need some of this." Meredith said pulling a container into the buggy.

Derek just looked at her, she was going to be hard to please till she gave birth. He looked at her belly, how could that small little belly hold a tiny little baby.

* * *

"So how was the week?" George asked Izzie. 

"I don't know I think I might move back into Meredith's house, I mean with her and Derek in the upstairs room, I'm sure I can sleep downstairs." Izzie told George.

"I thought that you moved out because of them?" George asked confused.

"I know that I moved out because of that, I just don't know okay."Izzie was confused.

* * *

Meredith and Derek got home and packed the many bags of rits into the house. After they got into the house Derek started to unpack the bags. 

"Go rest."Derek told Meredith.

"Okay."Meredith said

Derek stayed out and unpacked the bags, he was just getting done when he was about to open up the ice cream.

"Are you eating my ice cream?" Meredith yelled from the other room.

"No, I was just opening it for you." Derek smiled as he rolled his eyes. He walked into the living room

"Here you go." Derek said handing her the ice cream.

"Thank you." Meredith said as she took the ice cream.

"Can I have some?"Derek asked.

"As long as you have your own spoon!" Meredith warned him pointing her spoon at him.

Derek got off the couch, and walked into the kitchen. He got a spoon and walked back into the living room.

"You know what you haven't barfed yet, your keeping it down!" Derek exclaimed.

Derek sat down beside Meredith on the couch.

"Meredith I know both of us are not ready to get married yet but I want to ask you a question, will you marry me?"Derek asked not knowing what in the world she was going to do.

"Of corse."Meredith said as tears started to run down her face. She sat the ice cream on the coffee table.

Derek looked at the CD player above the TV. He walked up and turned the TV off. He put on one of his favorite songs, Sideways by Citizens cope.

"Do you want to dance?" Derek asked.

Meredith got up off the couch and took his hands. They danced till the song came to an end.

To be continued

love ya greygirl37


	10. Old wounds ripped open

Okay thanks for all of the name suggestions, I think I'm leaning toward Shopie. Keep up with the names, it think the next chapter Meredith will have the baby!

* * *

Meredith woke her protruding belly making it hard to get out of the bed. Meredith looked at her belly, today she was exactly 7 months along. They were going in for a check up. They were going to find out if it was a girl or a boy. Meredith was absolutely giddy. She pulled on her pants and her Dartmouth tee shirt. She walked down the stairs to see Derek reading the news paper. She walked through the kitchen.

"Good morning beautiful." Derek stated.

"Thank you, we have an appointment today with a new OBG/YN, Dr. Motgumery I think that was her name." Meredith said hopping onto the stool next to Derek with a container of coffee ice cream in her hands.

"You would think someone would get sick of coffee ice cream, after eating it every day for 7 months." Derek said turning his head and smiling at his very pregnant, very cute fiance.

"Well little one in here likes it so he or she's going to get all the ice cream he or she wants." Meredith pointed her spoon at him.

"Okay, when is the appointment?" Derek asked picking up the news paper.

"It's in a half an hour." Meredith answered her focus still on the half eaten can of coffee ice cream sitting in front of her.

"Well I think its time to abandon your ice cream and go get dressed." Derek said pulling the ice cream away from her, and taking a spoon full.

Meredith gave him a deathly glare before heading upstairs to put some proper clothes on. Derek laughed at how much Meredith could eat and she still couldn't look any better. Derek looked at the watch and then back at the stairs. Meredith was walking down now. She was beautiful even if she was three times bigger than she had been 7 months ago.

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked hand in hand to the maternity ward at Seattle Grace. They were met by many congrads. They walked over to the station, and one of the nurses directed them to a room.

"So what do you think, boy or girl?" Meredith asked looking at Derek.

"I think it's a boy." Derek answered a grin on his face.

"Oh no it's a girl, this baby is way to calm to be a boy."Meredith laughed.

"Good morning." The red head greeted as she walked into the exam room.

"Why are you here?" Meredith asked bluntly.

"I work here." Addison stated a little shocked to see Meredith pregnant.

"No, you don't, I work here, you don't work here, what happened to Dr. Bigs?" Meredith questioned, a little pissed off.

"She had to go in for an eye operation, and I have been called in to do her job till she recovers." Addison stated.

"Meredith this is my line of work, I'm sorry for what I did to you, but look at you now you two are bringing a child into this world, lets put the baby before our personal history." Addison stated.

"Fine." Meredith stated, she gave Derek a you-better-get-your-ass-over-here look.

Addison stated to put the gel on and then looked at the monitor.

"Well there is the baby's hand, and there's a foot, and do you want to know the sex?" Meredith looked up at the Derek and they both shock there heads.

"Okay then, the gender of your baby is...

To be contiued. dun dun dun cliff hanger:)

Love ya greygirl37


	11. Just me and my girls

More reviews please! I write by your suggestions. So please more, more, more.

By the way last chance for the baby names:) So suggest some more names.

* * *

"The baby is a little girl!" Addison exclaimed.

Meredith and Derek looked up at the monitor. Meredith grasped his hand and smiled.

"Congaualtons."Addison said as she looked down on the ring that was placed on Meredith's finger, She might have told him the truth, but she still didn't want to see them together.

"Were going to have a little girl." Meredith stated to cry.

"Well were all done here, I will just leave you two alone." Addison stated as she left the room.

"Were going to have a baby girl!" Derek exclaimed with a grin on his face.

* * *

9 months later, Meredith's due date.

"Derek! Derek! WAKE UP!" Meredith yelled.

"Oh, what?" Derek rolled over to see what she was doing.

"Derek, she coming!" Meredith said as a small pain shot through her.

"Lets go." Derek said pushing her to go.

"Don't push me!"Meredith yelled.

Derek knew that however long her labor was she was going to spouting curse words at him that he didn't even know. She was cute when she was mad, it just made him want her even more. Derek put a little distance in between him and his very moody fiance.

When they were both in the car Meredith would wince in pain every 5 to 6 minutes. Derek didn't know what that ment , he stayed far away from all OBG/YN doctors.

When they arrived, Derek checked her in and she was taken up to maternity ward.

* * *

Derek's POV

I decided that if he didn't want to be cursed at I would put at least a room distance away from her unless she needed something. An hour after she came in, her friends came in to see her and she opened to swear book on them. I had to go out into the hall and tell them that she was sorry, she was just not that happy right now. Of corse Dr. Yang and those comments, sometimes I like it but when she's taking crap about Meredith, and our baby. I was about to swear at her, but I kept my mouth shut.

Soon after that Addison came in the check the progress, my poor Meredith was only dilated 5 centimeters in the past five hours, She was in such misery. I was waiting for the famous "You did this to me" statement, but those words had not came to her mind yet, or so I hoped. Addison told us she would be back in, in a hour, by then she should be dialated enough to have the baby.

An hour! Only an hour till we become parents. I was all giddy inside, but I knew that Meredith was going to be very pissed when she found out that I called her father. I thought it would be good that he knew he was going to be a grandpa. I mean he can't act any different than me. When I saw that Meredith was tring to sleep I decided that I would go see how many people had come.

When I reached the waiting room, Izzie, George, Alex, Cristina, her father, her step mom, and her step brothers and step sisters sat waiting for news.

"So." Izzie asked.

"She's at five centimeters and doing fine." I told them.

I walked over to her father, he had never met me, he had seen me every now and then around the hospital, but he never knew that I was the father, I walked over and sat down beside him.

"Are you the father?" Thatcher asked.

"Yes, my name is Derek Shepard." I stated shaking his hand.

"So, how is Meredith, and the baby?" Susan asked.

"Good, I really should be going back, The doctor should be in doing an exam."I stated as I walked away.

* * *

"Well he seems nice." Susan stated.

"Yeah, he does." Thatcher relied.

"Hey, well at least we know she's got good taste in men."Molly stated.

"Have to agree there sis he's hot."Maggie added.

Izzie, Alex, Cristina, and George just sat there and stared at them. How could anyone say that about him, of corse they had said it a few times, but that thing was so over now.

* * *

"Well, Meredith your about 8 centimeters, about another half an hour." Addison stated.

"You mean another half an hour."Meredith stated.

"Soon we'll be parents." Derek said looking at her.

"Well can't we speed the process up just a little bit." Meredith barked.

"Only a half an hour till our little baby girl is here."Derek stated.

I know I was going on and on about being parents, but this was my baby, I never understood why couples were so giddy when they had their kids. Now I know why.

* * *

Delivery Room 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Okay, are you ready to bring this girl into the world?" Addison stated.

"I was ready at 9:00 this morning." Meredith stated sarcastically.

"Okay, lets bring this baby into the world."Addison stated.

Derek watched as Meredith squeezed his hands, Derek would wince in pain at how hard she was squezzing his hand. After almost an hour in delivery little baby girl Shepard was born.

To be continued

love ya greygirl37


	12. Her name is Phoebe Lynn Grey Shepard

Meredith lay in her hospital bed asleep. It had been a hour since she had giving birth to their baby girl. Derek walked into the room pushing the basinet. When he got to her bed side he carefully lifted the tiny baby out of it basinet. He sat down in the chair by her Meredith's bed. What were they going to name her? She was the most beautiful baby that he had ever seen. Derek watched as his newborn daughter opened her eyes. They were just like her mom's. Grey.

"Hey, can I see her?" Meredith asked.

Derek hadn't even noticed her wake up, he was just to into his little girl.

"Of corse." Derek stated getting up very carefully.

"Watch her head." Meredith said by instinct.

"Don't worry, I won't drop her, she's way it important to drop." Derek stated as the baby opened her eyes again.

"She has her mom's eyes." Derek stated with a smile.

"Really, she looks just like her daddy."Meredith stated the baby laying in her arms.

Derek and Meredith just sat watching their girl.

"So what are we going to name her?" Derek asked.

"I don't know? How about Phoebe?" Meredith suggested.

"I like it. Phoebe Lynn Grey Shepard." Derek stated.

"It perfect." Meredith stated.

Suddenly Izzie and Cristina walked in.

"She's so cute." Izzie was the first to say something.

"So what are you guys going to name her?" Cristina asked.

"Phoebe Lynn Grey Shepard." Meredith looked at her and smiled.

"I like it fits her."Meredith stated.

Phoebe started to fuss.

"I think she's hungry." Meredith stated.

"Okay, you two need to leave." Derek stated pushing them out the door.

* * *

"So have you guys got to see her yet?" Molly asked exited.

"Yeah, she's the cutest little girl I've ever seen." izzie stated smiling proudly.

"So did they name her yet?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, Phoebe Lynn Grey Shepard." Cristina stated.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, where have I heard that before? Oh now I remember Phoebe Smith." Thatcher replied.

"Who in the world is Phoebe Smith?" Molly asked.

"Phoebe was Meredith's best friend in kindergarten, she moved away when they started first grade. She was so upset when she got the news." Thatcher told them.

"Oh." Molly stated.

* * *

Meredith had just got done feeding Phoebe when Addison walked in. Derek jumped to his feet.

"Don't worry I'm just trying to fill out the rest of the paperwork." Addison stated.

"Derek, can you please take her." Meredith stated looking up at Derek.

"Okay, Have you two decided on a name yet?" Addison asked.

"Phoebe Lynn Grey Shepard." Meredith looked over at the basinet then back over at Derek.

"Okay, well I think that's all the information we need. You should be able to take Phoebe home in a couple hours." Addison stated.

"Thank you." Meredith had to bite her tounge.

* * *

Derek walked over to the waiting room, he looked at them and smiled.

"Phoebe Lynn was born at 3:09 6 pounds 1 ounce." Derek stated.

"Can we see her?" Molly asked.

"Meredith is just in getting ready to go. Then when she's ready we will bring her out." Derek stated.

"Okay." Susan stated.

* * *

Derek walked back into the room, Meredith had already got Phoebe and had her strapped

into her car seat.

"You have a waiting room full of people out there waiting for you to."Derek stated.

"Like who, my father and my so called family." Meredith stated.

"Yeah." Derek mumbled.

"Oh, great." Meredith stated.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, we are." Meredith looked up at him and smiled.

Derek picked up the car seat, Meredith and him walked side by side out to the waiting room. Every one crowded around them, even the nurses wanted to catch a glimpse of their baby. That didn't surprise Meredith or Derek at all.

To be continued

Love ya greygirl37


	13. WHY NOT!

The night was finally silent, no one was awake. Meredith had finally got Phoebe to sleep, she walked into their room.

"Is she asleep?" Derek whispered.

"Yeah, I think she's getting sick, but when I took her temp it was normal." Meredith mumbled falling asleep.

"I told you, you are the best mom in the world." Derek stated to his sleeping fiance.

Derek rolled over and just as he closed his eyes, the shrill cry of Phoebe sounded over the baby monitor. Meredith started to mumble.

"You stay in bed, I'll go." Derek told her getting out of bed.

Derek walked into the room, Meredith and Izzie had painted and decorated the room. The name Phoebe was written on the wall.

"Come here my little angel." Derek whispered.

The baby started to fuss a little more, until Derek put her in his arms, he sat in the rocking chair and started to rock her.

"Why would you sleep? You sleep fine during the daytime when daddy isn't home. That must be your problem, you miss your daddy don't you?" Derek stated

Phoebe started to kick her legs.

"Yes you do you really miss your daddy. Maybe tommorw mommy will bring you to the hospital so you can see daddy." Derek leaned in to kiss her when he saw that she was sleeping.

He carefully got out of the chair and laid her in the crib. He took a few steps back to watch his sleeping baby. Meredith was right she did look like him. Phoebe had an amount of both of them. Her moms grey eyes, and her fathers hair.

Derek walked back to the room, to find Meredith snoring softly, she had started to use these strip things that you put on your nose, it didn't totally stop the snore, but it did help. Derek climbed into bed, he laid his head on the pillow and tried to sleep. He was the luckiest man in the world, he had a beautiful fiance who was also the mother of his daughter.

About a hour later, Derek finally feel asleep.

* * *

Meredith hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, she hated to going to work that's why she got up with Derek. Meredith rolled over to see that Derek wasn't in bed. Meredith got up and walked to the nursery.

"What are you doing?" Meredith asked when she saw Derek packing Phoebe's diaper bag.

"Get dressed! I'm taking you and Phoebe to work today." Derek stated proudly.

"Ok." Meredith said walking away.

"Derek, can you bring me down the shawl?" Meredith asked.

"Sure, are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yes both of us are ready to go." Meredith called out.

Derek ran down the steps. He handed Meredith the shawl and they started to run out the door.

"Derek you did grab her binkie right?" Meredith questioned.

"Its in her bag." Derek stated as he finished strapping in Phoebe's car seat.

Meredith and Derek both got in and started for the hospital, Meredith was absolutely extatic she hadn't seen the hospital since Phoebe was born. She loved staying home with her baby, but she missed walking down the halls of Seattle Grace to.

* * *

"Derek can you help me?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I'll get the little angel." Derek cooed unbuckling Phoebe.

Derek put Phoebe in the shawl and grabbed the diaper bag. They walked into the lobby. They were quickly flooded with people, many congratulations and she looks just like her daddy statements. Meredith finally broke through the crowd, she was going to go up and see the chief, Derek stayed really close.

* * *

"That kid won the genetic's lottery." One of the nurses stated.

"Yeah, she did, Do you think their going to have anymore kids?" Another nurse asked.

"Who knows." Another replied.

* * *

"Finally, I get to see the baby." the chief said standing up.

"Well daddy got us all ready to go to work today." Meredith stated.

"Meredith, I told you one month, you need time to bond with your daughter." Dr. Webber stated.

"So does Derek! We could take shifts, one week I work, the next Derek works." Meredith offered.

"Meredith you agreed to this when you were pregnant." The chief told her.

"I know I did, but I miss the hospital." Meredith pleaded.

"I know, you are just like your mother was when she had you." The chief stated.

"So your saying that my baby is going to grow up just like I did." Meredith stated a little betrayed.

"No, I know that this baby won't because, she has you for a mom, and Derek for a father. This girl has got the best parents in the world, I hope you know that." The chief stated.

"Well Derek needs to get to work so I'm going to let him say good-bye to Phoebe and then were going to go home." Meredith stated a little hurt still.

"Good-bye angel." Derek said kissing Phoebe on the head.

"I love you."Meredith told Derek walking away.

Derek watched her walk away, he had to go check on her during lunch, she wasn't very happy.

To be continued.

Love ya greygirl37


	14. Walking off a cliff Part one

Meredith pulled up to the house, she lied her head on the wheel and started to cry. She didn't want to be like her mother. She didn't want her little girl to grow up like she did. Phoebe started to fuss.

"Just a minute little girl, mommy will get you out of that horrible seat." Meredith stated pulling herself out of the seat.

She picked up the fussy baby, Phoebes cheeks were red and flushed.

"What's wrong baby?" Meredith asked wishing she could talk.

Phoebe just kept crying, Meredith didn't know what to do. She felt her fore head, she had a temp, but it wasn't that high. Meredith walked into the house, and placed Phoebe in the playpen. Her screaming didn't subside.

"Just a minute honey, mommy's going to get your Tylenol." Meredith tried to make her stop crying, but it was no use.

Meredith came back to the playpen, Phoebe had turned redder, her eyes were still full of tears.

"Here you go honey." Meredith gave her some Tylenol.

"Come here." Meredith stated pulling her out of the playpen and onto her lap.

She rocked her back and forth on her knee. She just didn't know what was wrong with her little girl, and it was really starting to bother her.

Meredith didn't even think about watching the clock, she had feel asleep with Phoebe. Suddenly Phoebe's shrill cry filled the room. Meredith looked down at Phoebe, she was sweating now.

Meredith started to panic. She ran out to the kitchen to get the thermometer. She quickly unbuttoned Phoebe's shirt and placed in under her screaming baby's arm. She waited impatiently. Finally the thermometer beeped. She looked at the LCD display in read 99.9.

"Oh my god I have to get you to the hospital." Meredith panicked.

Meredith heard the front door open.

"I'm here for lunch." Derek called out.

Meredith was to busy grabbing things to answer him.

"Mer, honey what's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"Phoebe's got a temp of 99.9, she won't stop crying, Derek she's sick!" Meredith replied starting to cry.

"Ok let take her to the hospital, I'm sure its just a bug." Derek said cradling Meredith.

Meredith and Derek ran out to the car, and got in. Meredith kept a birds eye on Phoebe. She didn't want to leave Phoebe.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Addison asked watching Meredith, and Derek walk up.

"Phoebe's sick, or something." Meredith stated.

"Okay, lets take a look." Addison stated motioning for them to come into the exam room.

* * *

To be continued

more reviews please

greygirl37


End file.
